My First Adventure on Berk
by Victor Vance
Summary: A modern people go on a trip to Miami but by mistake, go into the Bermuda Triangle! Peter, one of them, is washed on a shore where he meets people riding dragons while the others are found by Alvin! Join Hiccup and Peter as they go to save the rest of his Peter's friends. I wrote a story for the first time and am very young so please...REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1 The Adventure Begins…

'I will kill you' boomed my voice. 'You will suffer Alvin!' I said. 'This time I'll be the more Treacherous one!', only my best friend after the shipwreck calmed me down and said, 'I'll come too, whether you like it or not' I said, 'This is my fight, Hiccup.' Hiccup replied 'I said whether you like it or not!'

'Ok then' I said, 'Where's Tiger?' Hiccup replied 'He went that way' pointing to a nearby forest. 'Let's go then, let's find Tiger' I said. Hiccup is the best friend of mine, he is the son of the chief of the island. He doesn't look very heroic and is easy to overlook in a crowd. The only thing that makes him look heroic is his hair.

Then we went inside the forest and I found Tiger. Now you must be wondering who Tiger is….well he is my pet…dragon! Yep that's right. Here on this island of Berk we train dragons. My dragon's name is Tiger and is a Changewing. They can change their skin colors to blend into their surroundings. They are known for their acid breath and the unseen ability to hypnotize. We found him and headed for Outcast Island. Now you must be wondering who I am and many questions must be crowding in your head but this is not the beginning of my story. If you want to know, flip the page.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch-2 The Beginning and the Football Match…

It began with my house. My house is in Switzerland, I have or had many friends but one was special, her name was Anna. I had a secret crush on her. She was a blonde girl with cheeks as pink as apple blossoms and blue eyes as the blue of the sky. She might be of 4 to 5 feet (approx). Her skin colour was bright. She was fine, I mean neither too fat nor too thin. She always used to wear pink top and black tracks. She was 11 years old. We all were. But, she was hardcore.

So, moving on, we were playing football and I was the goalkeeper, I'm good at that, in fact the best. I was in Donald's team, a very good team leader and polite boy. He was very thin. He always was afraid of the school bully (He will show up in the coming chapters). He used to wear a green shirt with white strips and white jeans. We sometimes called him Donald Duck. He had brown eyes with black hair. His skin color also was very bright.

Donald had the ball and passed it to Anna who straight away did a goal in the opponent's goalpost. Then the goalkeeper of the opponent team Ronald, the twin brother of Donald, was in rage. Ronald was the complete opposite of Donald except the appearance. He wears a brown T-shirt but will not put the buttons and wore a vest inside and he also wears blue jeans. He too is fine and plays very good pranks.

He passed it to Dick. Dick is a boy, I should tell you at the first place. He is the most handsome among us but still doesn't have a girlfriend. Anything happens to his face; he takes out his mirror, checks and puts powder in his face time-to-time. We think that's the reason he doesn't have any girlfriends. He wears an orange T-shirt and blue jeans. But he is a very good friend.

He kicked it and the ball hit the hand of Phillip. Phillip is a blonde boy with a short nose and wears green T-shirt and black jeans. He's a little grumpy while Thomas(Another person in the story) is not around. He has grey eyes and we sometimes call him Pip. He always wants to tell his jokes which are very, very useless. We have to fake our laughs to not make him feel upset.

"Hand ball" shouted the opponent team. And this time it was a penalty which meant that I had to save it.

Then, Thomas came and said 'Leave this to me', 'Brace yourself, Peter, this isn't easy and I won't blame you if you run away right now' Thomas is quite a fat boy with yellow hair and a freckled nose. He wears blue T-shirt with grey tracks. He was very hardcore and likes to fight very much. He and I used to fight very much.

'In your dreams' I said. He kicked the ball with his full power and I failed to stop it. Thomas said to Anna 'See that?' There's one more thing you need to know, Thomas always tried to impress Anna. Donald said that these things happen and this is not a problem. But I knew better because the score had been changed to 3-3 and it would be a tie just because of me. Then, the time was up and the score was 3-3.

And then Thomas said '3-3 huh? I think we should have a penalty shoot. Each team gets 3 shots and goalkeepers remain same' 'Fine by me' said Donald. The first shoot was done from our team by Philip and he failed. Now, my turn I thought. It was my turn. Next shoot was done by Dick and I saved it.

The second shoot was done by Anna and Ronald could not save it. We cheered 'Anna, Anna, Anna' Next I had to stop the goal and the shoot was done by George and I failed. Now, the score was 1-1 and only one shoot was left. George hardly ever comes to play with us, maybe once in a month so no need to think much about him.

This time our captain, Donald went to do the shoot. They say he has never failed and what I believed as senseless guff. Sure enough he didn't fail this time too. I'll still won't believe it Donald! So, moving on, then, the captain of the other team, Thomas came to shoot. 'Watch this, Anna.' he said. Then he kicked but this time, I saved it and then we won. They carried me on their shoulder and the game was ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 A New Friend…

That was the best day of my life! So, the next morning was very well, boring with no games, no nothing, just sit and read (It was Sunday).

So after doing just about all my homework, my mom said 'You have been working very hard, now you can go and play just like you wanted' 'Whoa is there something….', 'Well go on' said my mom. 'Is there something you want me to do or do you have fever? Or….' 'Can't a mom tell her son to go out and play?' asked my mom. 'No, uh, I mean, uh, yes she can but well… ok, I'll go' I said. Before leaving the house I asked 'Is there some kind of… catch?' 'I think you don't want to go to play' said my mom. 'Nooo, I'll go, I'll go' I said and went out. That was very awkward, I thought to myself.

Very strangely all my friends were there and looked just as confused as I was. 'Here comes Peter, with a confused faced too' said Donald. 'Where's Will?' asked Donald. Will is a very, well, into technology type of boy with curly yellow hair. 'Did all your mothers send you out for playing?' I asked. 'Well ya' said Ronald. 'Great' I said. Then also Will, Dick and Phillip came. 'It's 'bout time' said Ronald. 'Well at least the whole gang here, now why don't we play a game' suggested Thomas. 'Why don't you keep your big mouth shut?' said Anna with a scowl on her face. 'Why don't I set a German Shepherd on you?' walking towards his dog called Rocky. 'If you have the guts' said Anna. 'Nooo!' shouted Donald, 'Hey there's no need for that'. 'You stay out of it Donald' said Anna. I was feeling things getting out of hand. 'Prepare to face the Monstrous German Shepherd!' yelled Thomas which is very common but not in Anna's case.

And Thomas patted the German shepherd which was sleeping, right beside the jaw. The German shepherd awoke suddenly and started running wild, snapping at every man who came in his way. 'Thank god, we're not anywhere near him!' said Dick. Thomas yelled with concern 'That's the fifth time this week!', 'We need to do something' yelled Phillip, 'As if we don't know Phillip!' I yelled. Then Thomas said 'He's just having a bad day!', 'A bad day for a German Shepherd can be a disaster for us!' I yelled. 'This is no time for fighting!' yelled Donald. 'We got to do something!' yelled Will. 'I think I may know how to deal with this' said an unknown voice.

We all turned back and saw a girl with pink and black T-shirt with black tracks. 'And who might you be?' asked Ronald. 'That doesn't matter, right now' she said. 'Well, I thought you might know how to deal with this' yelled Donald. 'I want everybody except the owner of this dog to catch it and not let it go' We all nodded. Somehow after catching the dog and holding it by its limbs, 'I really do think you know what you're doing!' I said. 'Sure, well I saw the whole thing and you boy' pointing to Thomas, 'Will you come and hold his mouth?' So, after making several excuses he accepted to hold his own dog's mouth. Then she said 'Open his mouth…just a little more…stop! I see', 'What do you see?' we asked together. 'I knew it. It's a toothache. What kind of lunatic are you?' eyeing Thomas. 'I guess, I should take him to a vet', 'You'd better' said Ronald. 'Who are you?' asked Donald. 'I am Alice' said the girl. 'And can I join your gang?' she asked. 'Of course' we all said grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 Alice Excels in Everything Except One!

After that day, Thomas, sort of changed! He became very…polite! But one person of our gang had a very, very big crush on Alice. You must be wondering who? His name is … Donald! Yep, that's right. Donald of all the boys! And even Alice knew it and she also had a crush on Donald! They used to go out together saying 'To take a walk in the moonlight' even though it was afternoon.

One day we had nothing to do and our mothers' allowed us to go and have ice-creams in the nearby shop. While on the way Willy asked Thomas 'Why have you become so polite when Alice is around?' Thomas replied 'Because she saved my dog and I owe her one'

Then while we were eating our ice-creams Alice suggested 'We could play a quiz!' 'No thanks' said Ronald. 'We WILL play a quiz' said Donald. Then everybody turned their head because they all knew what was coming. The sound which they were expecting came and everybody looked back again. 'Ok, I guess, we'll play the quiz' 'Whose going to conduct it?' asked Anna. 'I will' said Alice.

Then again we came back to Blue Sun Apartments and started playing the quiz. The team was me, Philip, Donald and Anna and we called ourselves "The Geniuses" Nice name right? The opponent team was Thomas, Ronald, Dick and Willy and they called themselves "The Black Thunders". 'First question, who is the Greek God of Magic?' Donald and I were the first ones to raise our hands. 'Donald, please say the answer' Donald said 'Hecate', 'Correct, 10 points to The Geniuses' said Alice. 'Next question, do zebras have black stripes or white stripes?' Thomas said 'Black!' 'The answer is undefined' said Alice.

'Let us make a deal' said Anna 'We give you 10 points, now you try and beat us' After a while… 'Now the score is 100 to 10' said Alice. 'And you started with ten' giggled Anna.

'Now may I ask you a few questions Alice?' said Will and Alice accepted saying 'Fire away'. Will threw all types of questions about technology but Alice answered them all, then Thomas said 'Can you dance as well as Anna?' even though Anna didn't know how to dance. Alice said 'If you come to my house I'll show you' but I said 'Ok, point proven' But Ronald asked her more and more questions about what she can do but she could do it all! Then he put a question 'Can you run as fast as me?' 'Let's see' said Alice. And we went to the playground.

'On your mark… get set… GO!' said Anna and the race began. Alice was running as fast she could but could not keep up with everybody else (we also participated except Anna who had hurt her leg) and Alice lost. 'I found it! I found out what Alice is not good at!' yelled Ronald. 'Big deal' said Alice.


End file.
